1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a mechanism for remotely accessing data, and more particularly, to a method for remotely accessing data and a local apparatus under a power saving state.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, if desires to use a home-based host computer as a server, then the home-based host computer needs to be constantly in a power-on state so that connectable devices, such as Tablet PC and Smartphone, can connect to the home-based host computer at any time. However, the said approach is very energy-consuming. Therefore, in order to conserve energy, the home-based host computer is turned-off until it is desired to be accessed, and then a Wake-on-LAN (Local Area Network, LAN) technology is adopted for turning-on the host computer.
According to different hardware and software equipments, the Wake-on-LAN technology may also includes remote mechanisms such as remote command for shutting down the host computer, remote command for restarting the host computer and so forth. However, the Wake-on-LAN technology may often experience a problem of not being supported by a network card or network chip of the host computer.